des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Design - Prince Vitaly Romanov
Dahl 1702758 Prince Vitaly Romanov Character diamond Cold Dignified Jaded self-righteous Background After witnessing the chaos reaped by the drug war in which he gained his vast wealth Vitaly lived a life of sin overburdened by guilt. It was then that he underwent a spiritual awakening due to the enchantment. Believing that he had a calling from god to restore order to Russia by any means necessary Vitaly assumed the Prince Vitaly Romanov persona. He would use his acquired wealth, leadership skills and shrewd tactics to lay claim to a large portion of St Petersburg, a city with large cultural ties to the Romanov royal family. Motivation Prince Vitaly Romanov has a strong distain for the many political leaders in ST Petersburg. The greed and depravity rampant throughout the city are painful reminders of his darker side. Romanov expresses this with intense anger contrasting his calm and centered demeanor. He often snaps when met with confrontation, delivering his cruel justice effectively with his almost superhuman abilities. Appearance: Appears to be around 25-30 years old 5’10 feet tall Slim build Iconic Romanov royal coat Sword and gun – mysterious possible magic technology Stern expression Larger than life facial hair Combat gear Side parted, neat hair Attitude Although he has relegated many positions of power to his subordinates he will often intervene in anger when they fail to maintain order. If he must get involved physically, he will often don a hooded cloak in order to maintain his pristine public image. He is very skill in intrigue and assassination due to skill picked up in his past life these actions may seem contradictory to his personal philosophy but he is very morally flexible if it means victory. Prince Vitaly Romanov has no issue in using propaganda that demonizes minorities specifically the ‘Gifted’. There are rumors that the prince is gifted but these are dismissed by most people as his platform so has no tolerance toward magic. He believes that magic is a form of blasphemy, a force of devil which threatens the world order. He is also rather nationalistic and xenophobic playing on the Russian people’s fears regarding outsiders especially due to the chaos brought up by the enchantment. He is very isolationist and proposed a large wall to be built around St Petersburg there are even rumors that he has developed an anti-magic force field would in theory will suppress magic use. Prince Vitaly Romanov often panders to the established capitalist system present in St Petersburg. Despite its glaring flaws and contradictions with his ideology he refuses to violently shake up the system due to his fear of chaos. He would rather exploit and collaborate with capitalists at least until he can seize complete control. In game stats and abilities Level – 100 Stats – all stats are maxed out at 999 Counters magic Sword slash - Massive area of effect attack Price Vitaly Romanov is a boss character and will require a whole raid in order to defeat him when defeated there is a chance he will drop his legendary sword. In certain missions his stats will be scaled to the players level.